Charmed: The Embraced
by Maverick500
Summary: Charmed/Kindred crossover. Meet Tony Gutierrez the enforcer of the Ventrue clan, and favorite Childe of Julian Luna the prince of the city. Tony meets, and falls in love with Prue Halliwell. Set after S2. Completely AU from there Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Kindred, or Charmed, they belong to Aaron Spelling, I'm just borrowing them. However the character of Tony Gutierrez is my creation

**Summary: **Charmed/Kindred crossover. Meet Tony Gutierrez the enforcer of the Ventrue clan, and favorite Childe of Julian Luna the prince of the city. Jack meets, and falls in love with Prue Halliwell. Set after S2. Completely AU from there Piper/Leo Phoebe/Cole pairing, starts out Tony/Prue, but ends up Tony/Paige pairing.

**Chapter 1:**

Tony Gutierrez had just stepped out into the humid night air, when he heard the sounds of battle. He sprinted to the mouth of the alley, and saw three dark haired women fighting off a band of warlocks. He stepped into the alley, and casually drawled in his rough gravelly slightly accented voice as his dark brown eyes turned an iridescent blue, " Can I play too?"

The biggest warlock glared over at Tony, and hissed, " Go away bloodsucker, these witches need to die."

Tony growled as he ran in, and grabbed a huge warlock, and snapped his neck, then he saw one of the women get slammed into a wall. He roared in rage as he savagely pummeled the warlock. By the time he had killed the warlock the women had killed the others. He rose fluidly to his feet, and turned to them. The black haired one said, " Thank you."

He drawled as he lit a cigarette, " Not a problem."

The three women looked up him up, and down, and apparently they were pleased with what they saw. He was a tall powerfully built man with a dark olive complexion, short thick raven black hair that he kept slicked back, a short black beard, and cold piercing dark brown eyes. He wore tight black jeans black cowboy boots, a tight black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He had an elaborate black, and red dragon on his back. The dark haired one said, " My name is Prue, and these are my sisters Piper, and Phoebe."

He said, " My name is Tony. Nice to meet you ladies."

Phoebe openly ogled him as she said, " We're really grateful for your help."

He nodded as they walked away. His mind was filled with images of Prue as he climbed on his 2008 blood red rigid chopper, he started the 200ci Merch motor, and revved the engine a bit before he put the bike in gear, and roared back to his apartment, his mind was filled with but one thought, _" I have to find out where she lives."_

The next night Tony parked his bike, and walked into the compound. The first two people he encountered were Cash, and Sasha, Primogens of the Gangrel, and Bruja clans. He walked up to Cash, and embraced the shorter man briefly before embracing Sasha. Cash asked, " Why are you here Tony?"

Tony said as he lit a cigarette, " I need to talk to Julian."

At the mention of his name Julia Luna, prince of the city appeared with Lillie Langtree, and Arkon. Primogens of the Toreador, and Ventrue clans. Tony walked over to Julian, and said in a humble voice, " I need to speak with you my Prince."

Julian led him into his office, and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed Julian rounded on him, and said, " I heard what happened last night in the alley behind Haven."

Tony said as he leaned against the wall, " They were attacking those women."

Julian spoke in a quiet, but authoritative voice, " Those women you saved last night, they're the Charmed Ones. Now the Source thinks the Kindred have allied ourselves with them."

Tony shoved off of the wall, and stood toe, to toe with Julian as he said, " Maybe we should ally ourselves with them."

Julian said, " Do you have any idea what you're saying? That would be like declaring war on the source."

Tony growled, " Well it's about damn time we did. His minions are turning our city into a demon paradise, and I think it's high time we put an end to it."

Julian sat down behind his desk as he said, " You're not to see, or offer any assistance to the Charmed Ones whatsoever, and that's final."

Tony said, " Sorry my Prince, I do not agree, and I will help them."

Julian said dejectedly, " Then you are banished from this compound, as well as all other Kindred establishments."

Tony growled before he stormed out of the compound, " As you wish my Prince."

It had been two months since Tony's confrontation with Julian, and his expulsion from the Kindred world. He stood on the curb in front of the huge, and impressive Victorian style manor. He just stood back in the shadows watching over the girls. Suddenly he heard the sounds of a great battle. As he leapt from the shadows his eyes had already changed color, and his teeth grew a tiny bit. As he ran for the door he savagely kicked the door, and dove through the threshold. He rolled into a fighting stance, drawing his short black handled Wakizashi, it was so sharp it could slice into flesh with, but a touch. He glared at the Lycan pack as he growled in a dangerous voice, " Try takin me on."

The alpha male, a huge black furred Lycan roared as he charged toward Tony. He rolled out of the way as he sliced in to the beast's back with a flash of silver coated steel. The Lycan howled in pain as Tony fluidly rose to his feet, and held his sword in a classic bushido stance with his right hand, while he motioned the beast on with his left hand. As the beast charged Tony whirled around, and chopped it's head off. He glared at the other 6 Lycans as he drawled, " Ya know try as ya might ya just can't get that wet dog smell out of your house."

Prue quipped as she sent a silver pen into the heart of a small chestnut colored Lycan, " I know what you mean."

Piper said as she froze a Lycan, " Glad you two are having fun."

Phoebe said as she stabbed the Lycan with a silver letter opener, " Oh relax Piper."

Tony quipped as he leapt into the air, and performed a triple somersault only to land behind the last remaining Lycan, a huge silver female, " Shame this had to end so soon."

The girls watched in awe as he performed a low circular slash, that severed the Lycan in two. Once all the Lycans were dead Tony wiped the blood of his sword, and put it back in its hiding place, causing it to melt into his person. Prue asked, " Where did you learn to fight like that."

Tony said as he lit a cigarette, " From a Bushido master in Japan."

Phoebe asked, " Is that were you learned all your moves?"

Tony chuckled as he leaned against the wall, and said, " No now bear in mind what I'm about to tell you is forbidden except to those we embrace."

Prue asked suspiciously, " What do you mean embrace?"

Tony said, " I'll explain everything."

**Hope y'al like this story. I just thought it would be cool if Charmed, and Kindred crossed over.**


	2. Author's Note

**Authors note:**

For those of you who have never read any Kindred Stories, or watched Kindred let me clear a few things up.

**1):** There are five clans in the Kindred universe. They are Ventrue, Nosferatu, Gangrel, Bruja, and Toreador.

**2): **Vampires can go out in the sunlight only if they feed first.

**3): **Vampires cannot turn into animals, or control people's thoughts, or fly. They powers are heightened senses such as sight smell hearing, and touch. They also have super strength, speed, endurance, agility, and they are able to leap great distances.

**4): **When they vamp out think Underworld, with the blue eyes, and small subtle fangs. Nothing like Buffy, or Angel.

**5): **Also when a vampire bites a mortal they mark that mortal, and it is considered extremely rude for another vampire to feed off a marked mortal.

**6): **A vampire can only orgasm if they bite the other person, and drink their blood, also a vampires bite is extremely erotic for the recipient, and sometimes mortals can grow addicted to it.

**7): **A vampire can be killed by silver, fire, it's head being separated from it's body, or excessive blood loss. Crosses, holy water, and garlic do not hurt a vampire in the slightest. Wooden stakes only paralyze a vampire for several hours.

**8): **It is expressly forbidden for a vampire to tell mortals about the masquerade, or themselves unless they are going to embrace that mortal.

**9): **When a vampire marks a mortal, or a vampiric a link is formed with the recipient, that lets them know when the other is in danger, or hurt.

**10): **A Primogen is the leader of the clan.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Antonio Gutierrez had just saddled his horse, when suddenly he heard a gunshot, and was knocked from his feet. He stared down at the huge gaping hole in his chest, and watched the blood pool around him. He laughed to himself as he said to himself, " So this is what it feels like to be shot."

He had seen others shot, but like all young people he never thought it would happen to him. He laughed hysterically as he said, " I survive the war with Mexico only to die in the street, back shot by a coward."

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him. He hears a man ask, " Are you ready for death?"

He said weakly, " Hell no."

The man squatted down beside him, and cradled his head in his lap as he brushed Tony's long black hair to the side, and buried his fangs into his neck. When he was almost drained the man slit his own wrist, and placed it up to Tony's mouth, and encouraged him to drink. When he had drunk enough the man had pulled his wrist away, gathered Tony in his arms, and carried him to his home. Late into the night Tony awoke in excruciating pain. His blood boiled in his veins, his skin was chilled, and his heart no longer beat in his chest. The man walked into the room, and said, " Hello Tony, how are you feeling?"

He rasped out in a hoarse voice, " No I feel like fuckin shit, what the hell's happenin ta me?"

The man smiled as he said, " You are going through the change. We all did."

He asked frantic now, " Change what change, and who the hell are you?"

The man smiled as he said in a soothing voice, " Relax my friend I am Julian Luna, and you're Kindred now. More specifically you are Ventrue"

He asked, " What the hell is Kindred, or that matter Ventrue?"

Julian said, " Kindred are what you call vampires. And Ventrue is the clan you belong to."

Tony sunk back down on the bed, and closed his eyes as he muttered, " Madre Dios, I'm a vampire."

Julian watched over his new childe as he slept. Several years later Julian was grooming Tony to be the new enforcer of the Ventrue. They had already traveled to China where he had learned Kung Fu, to Thailand where he had learned Muay Thai, to Korea where he had learned Tae Kwon Do, then to Russia where he had learned Sambo, and then to England where he had learned Boxing. Now they were in Paris so he could learn Savate, and fencing. Once he had the fighting style, and langue of the country down, they moved on. 3 months later they went to Japan where a blind samurai master taught Tony Bushido, Karate, knife fighting/throwing Judo Aikido, Shotokan, Jujitsu, and stick fighting. Before they departed Japan the blind master presented Tony with his prized silver Wakizashi. Then in 1967 they returned to the US, after a hundred years. Tony along with Julian became the enforcers of the Ventrue clan. Then in 1985 when Julian became Prince of the City Tony was his personal enforcer. When Eddie Feore sent assassins after Julian Tony defended his prince, and killed Feore, paving the way for Sasha to become the Primogen of the Bruja clan.

When he was done telling about his past Prue asked, " So you've been alive for 148 years?"

Tony nodded as he said, " Yea."

Phoebe asked, " Can you be killed, and can you go out during the daytime?"

Tony chuckled as lit another cigarette, and said, " We can go out in the daytime if we feed first, and yes we can be killed by fire, silver, if our heads are cut off, or if we sustain massive blood loss."

Piper asked, " But what about wooden stakes, or crosses, or holy water?"

Tony said, " Crosses, and holy water don't do anything, nor does garlic. Although a wooden stake through the heart paralyzes us for several hours."

Prue asked, " What do you mean about clans?"

Tony said, " There are five clans that make up the Kindred. There's Ventrue, which is what I am, then there's Gangrel, Bruja, Nosferatu, and Toreador."

Prue asked, " Does that include every vampire?"

Tony shook his head as he said, " No that's just Kindred, there's dozen of lower species of vampires out there."

Phoebe said, " I have just one more question, What's up with your eyes?"

Tony laughed as he said, " Our eyes turn blue if we're angry, happy, aroused or in love."

Prue was about to say something, when suddenly Tony was ht in the chest by a silver arrow. Prue used her telekinesis to pull the arrow out as Piper screamed frantically for Leo. Within moments Leo appeared. Prue gestured to Tony as she said, " Heal him now."

Leo looked down at Tony writhing on the floor, the he bent down, and tore away his black bloodstained t-shirt, and watched as reddish blood spurted out the wound where the arrow had been, and noticed that the skin around the hole was starting to turn purple. Leo said, I can't heal him."

Prue screamed, " Why the hell not?"

Leo said, " Besides the fact that it's against the rules, my powers won't work on him. Sorry Prue there's nothing I can do."

Prue was in tears as she asked, " What can be done for him?"

Leo hesitated for a few moments, then he said, " He needs fresh blood."

Prue had no idea why she did it, but all she knew was that she loved this vampire, no this man, and just couldn't let him die. She moved her hair out of the way as she pressed his face to her neck, and said, " Drink."

He was very weak, but he managed to snap as he tried to move his face away, " N-no I won't."

She snapped in a very stern voice as pressed his face tighter to her neck, " Don't be a stubborn ass just do it."

He heaved an unneeded sigh as his eyes changed to a deep iridescent blue, and he sunk his fangs into her neck, and began drinking her blood. Prue winced at the sting of his fangs entering her neck, but was soon lost in a sea of ecstasy as he continued to feed. The others watched in awe as the wound on his chest began to heal. When he was finished he licked the wounds closed. When he was done he said, " No other vampire, or demon will attack you if the know what's good for em."

She asked, " Why?"

He said, " Because I marked you."

She asked a little confused, " Marked me like I'm your property know."

He shook his head as he said, " Let me explain. You see when a vampire feeds off a human they mark them, and it's considered extremely rude for another vampire to feed off you, and if a demon attacks a marked mortal, that demon has just signed his own death warrant."

Prue's head was swimming as she stood up, and said, " I'm going to bed."

Prue could not fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. Finally she rolled over, and looked at her clock, and saw the red numbers stated that it was 4:15 in the morning. Sighing she threw the covers back, and climbed out of bed. She padded down he stairs, and saw Tony asleep on the couch, and she walked up beside him, and tried not to wake him as she softly ran her fingers through his long hair. Without opening his eyes he smirked as he caught her wrist, and pulled her on top of him. He opened his eyes, and she noticed his eyes were shining a bright blue. She said in a breathless voice, " I couldn't sleep."

His smirk grew cockier as he drawled, " So ya thought ya'd come bother me."

She said, " No, I…I just thought…"

He silenced her by kissing her very hard, after a couple of moments she kissed him back. She mumbled, " Let's go upstairs."

Without saying a word, or breaking the kiss he stood up with her still in his arms, and carried her upstairs. When they got to her room he kicked the door shut, then he deposited her on the bed, and just stared at her. Then he said, " Two things you need to need to know before we do this. 1st I need to bite ya to finish, and 2nd After we're done, ya belong to me. Vampires are very possessive."

She nodded as he walked over, and began to kiss her. As he kissed her he started to rub her breasts, then he slid his right hand into he panties, and inserted two fingers into her center, and began to slowly pump them in, and out. She was moaning really loudly now, and she was sure Phoebe, and Piper could hear her, but she could care less. After he had teased her with his fingers he dropped down, and inserted his tongue into her. This was even sweeter than her blood, if he never got another drop of blood from her he'd be happy living off this. Soon she shuddered, and screamed his name as she flooded his mouth with her juices. Then he moved up her body, and inserted himself inside her. He wasn't huge, but he was bigger than average, and she was a small woman, so they fit together perfectly. He thrust in, and out of her with long slow strokes at first, but he gradually sped up. Soon he could feel himself getting close, and wondered what it would feel like with someone he loved, and marked. He thrust one last time in deep, and sunk his fangs in deep as they climaxed together. Prue screamed like a banshee as she raked her nails down his back, the scratches healed instantly. When they were done he rolled off of her, and held her as she ran her fingers through the thick black hair on his chest. The next morning they were at it again. He was gripping the headboard to increase his speed, soon they were both close, and he sunk his fangs into her neck as they both climaxed. Then they took a shower, and 45 minutes later they emerged from her room fully dressed. They walked in the kitchen, and Phoebe said, " I would say good morning, but sounded like you two already had a very good morning, not to mention a good night."

Prue blushed as she quickly kissed Tony, then called as she ran out the door, " Bye. I'm late, I love you guys."

Piper stood up, and put her cup in the sink as she said, " I gotta go too."

After she had left Phoebe looked at her watch, and said, " Damn I'm late."

Tony asked, " What for?"

Phoebe said, " For class."

Tony drawled as he pulled on his leather jacket, " C'mon I'll take ya."

She grinned as they walked out to his bike, and climbed on. He started it up, and they roared away."

He had just dropped her off, when he smelled Daedulus. He called as he lit a cigarette, " Come on out Daedulus, I can smell ya."

Daedulus came walking out of the shadows, and said, " Julian requires your assistance."

Tony asked as he leaned against a wall, " With what Daedulus? I've been expelled from the Kindred for two, and half months now."

Daedulus said, " I know, but your Prince, your Sire needs your help. He's hurt real bad."

As soon as he heard Julian was wounded he stood straight up, dropping his cigarette. His eyes changed to blue as he growled in his rough gravelly voice, " What happened, who did this?"

Daedulus who feared no one shrank back from the former Ventrue enforcer, for his explosive temper was well known as well as his legendary fighting abilities, and his lust for vengeance. He growled deep in his chest as Daedulus said, " We have been in a war with the Lycans, and several dissident factions of the Bruja clan. They refuse to recognize Sasha as their Primogen, and despise her marriage to Cash."

He told Daedulus as he fired up his bike, " I'll be there as soon as I can."

Daedulus said before he drove away, " Julian wants you to bring the mortal that you have marked."

At Tony's shocked look Daedulus said, " Come now you have not forgotten that we have Kindred everywhere."

And with that said Daedulus melted back into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Tony swiftly drove to Buckland's, ran in, and up to Prue. He said, " There's an emergency we have to go."

She looked up, and asked, " What's wrong?"

He said as he grabbed her arm, and pulled her to her feet, " Julian's in trouble, and we need to go help him."

Prue said as she jerked her arm free from the Latin vampire, " But I thought you were expelled from the Kindred, and why do I have to come?"

Tony said, " I was, but my Prince, and Sire need me. You're coming cause I was told to bring my marked mortal. Julian wants to meet you."

Prue looked scared as she asked, " How do they know about me?"

Tony said as he placed his hand on he small of her back, and guided her out of the building, " Relax baby they have Kindred everywhere, but you won't be hurt I swear."

Prue asked as they walked to his bike, " How can you be so sure."

His face was like death as he said, " Cause everyone there knows what happens if my loved ones are injured."

She said as she climbed on the back of his bike, " Alright should I call Phoebe, and Piper?"

He drawled as he climbed on, kicked the bike to life, and roared away, " Couldn't hurt to have the Power of Three in our corner."

**Hope y'all like this chapter. If y'all have any more questions about Kindred, just ask**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

When they arrived an hour later Tony saw Piper, and Phoebe were waiting on them. He, and Prue walked up, and Tony asked, " How long have you been waitin?"

Phoebe stared lustfully at the Latin vampire as Piper said, " Not Long."

Tony drawled as he led them inside, " Well let's go."

As soon as they entered the compound the strong coppery smell of blood assaulted their nostrils. Tony drew his prized blade, and led them deeper into the compound. They had just entered Julian's office, when Tony's sensitive hearing picked up two muffled groans. He ran over, and he saw Cash, and Sasha lying behind the desk. They were beaten, and bloody. Tony asked as the girls helped them into chairs, " What happened?"

Sasha answered weakly as Phoebe tried to clean the blood from on of her many wounds, " We were getting ready to go to Haven, when several packs of Lycans broke in. They were led by members of the Bruja clan."

Tony growled as Cash rose to his feet, " They were led by Chester McCabe."

Cash asked as he settled painfully into a chair, " How do you know?"

Tony growled, I can smell im. Plus he's always blamed Julian for Eddie's death."

Cash growled in a low voice as Piper started to bandage him up, " He'll pay dearly for this."

Arkon said as he entered the room with Lillie, and Daedulus, " Yes he will, but you, and Sasha are to remain here. Tony, and the witches will retrieve Julian."

Cash was about to protest, when the Latin vampire held up his hand, and said, " Don't worry buddy, we'll bring im back, and kill every sorry son of a bitch that gets in our way."

Cash nodded as Lillie said, " He's hiding out in the old Catholic Church north of the city. Be careful he's well protected."

Tony nodded as he growled, " Don't worry bout me darlin, worry bout them."

And with that they left.

45 minutes later Tony, and the girls arrived at the church. Tony whispered as he drew his sword, " Piper, you, and Phoebe sneak round back."

She nodded as she asked, " And what will you do?"

The Latin vampire's eyes turned a bright blue as he growled, " Why we're goin in through the front door."

Phoebe said, before they hurried around back, Be careful."

Tony nodded in acknowledgment as he savagely kicked the door open, and he, and Prue rushed inside. They were greeted by dozens of Lycans, and vampires. Tony's eyes narrowed as he scanned the dimly lit interior. Suddenly they heard loud clapping, and a tall thin man with long flowing blonde hair, and cold hazel eyes stepped into the thin shaft of sunlight, and said, " Aw Tony Gutierrez famed enforcer of the Ventrue clan, and favorite childe to our beloved prince. How may I help you?"

The Latin vampire hissed, " Where's Julian?"

Chester McCabe grinned a toothy grin as he said, " Why he's enjoying our hospitality. Just like our new guests."

Tony was about to ask what new guests, when much to his horror two huge snow white Lycans drug an unconscious Piper, and Phoebe into the room. Tony growled in a low dangerous growl, " McCabe if ya hurt em I'll…"

He sneered as he said, " You'll do what?"

**How will they get out of this**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Tony growled deep in his chest as Chester laughed, and said, " Now listen to me enforcer. If you do not drop your sword, I will order my men to kill the witches."

Tony growled as he tightened his grip on his sword, " Try it, an you'll be dead fore they will."

McCabe laughed harshly as he said, " Big words for an outcast."

Tony roared as he lashed out decapitating 4 Bruja with one strike. McCabe raged, " You pathetic excuse for Kindred. You would side with witches against your own kind."

He grinned ferally as he dispatched 6 more Bruja with brutal efficiency. McCabe seethed as he grabbed fistfuls of Piper, and phoebe's hair, and roughly jerked their head's up, " You've already killed six of my clan. You will not continue lest you wan these woman to be hurt."

Tony's eyes glowed a bright iridescent blue as he growled, " Ya stinkin coward ya always were afraid to face me."

McCabe raged as slammed the girls heads on the concrete, " I have never been afraid of you Gutierrez, I fear no one."

A voice rasped behind him, " Is that so?"

McCabe whirled around, and stared at Julian with a mixture of fear, and shock on his face as he exclaimed, " Luna how did you get free?"

Julian grinned as his dark brown eyes turned a deep blue, and he growled, " Your men weren't as good as they thought they were."

Using the distraction to his advantage Tony gave in to his demon, and slaughtered every Bruja, and Lycan in the room. Leaving only Julian, himself, McCabe, and the girls. Julian glared at McCabe as he growled, " Looks like you're in a tight spot Chester."

McCabe glared daggers at both Julian, and Tony as he hissed, " you all will pay for this."

The Latin vampire's eyes glinted dangerously as he growled, " Why not settle it right now?"

McCabe gave a predatory grin as he hissed, " You'll regret this boy."

Tony glared at him as he called, " Julian, will you please take the grls outside, and back to the compound?"

Julian nodded as he said, " I will, and don't worry my friend, I will protect them with my life."

Tony said, " I thank you my prince."

Julian nodded as he gathered Piper, and Phoebe into his arms, and they left. Once they were gone Tony turned to McCabe, and growled, " Where were we?"

McCabe lunged at him, fangs flashing, and threw a haymaker at his head. Tony deftly dodged the punch, and retaliated with a spinning back kick to the face. McCabe flew into a wall when the powerful kick connected with his head. McCabe leapt to his feet, and spat out a mouthful of blood as he roared, " I will destroy you for that."

Tony challenged as he deftly swung his sword, " Come get some then."

McCabe lunged at him, and managed to leave a deep bloody scratch along his cheek, before Tony sliced his arm off. McCabe staggered back, cradling the bloody stump that used to be his arm. The Latin vampire roared as he sliced off McCabe's other arm, " You know what happens when my loved ones are attacked."

McCabe sneered in a pain filled voice, " The witches are next, already I have aligned myself with forces that wish to see them dead."

Tony roared as he sliced McCabe's head from his shoulders. As he watched McCabe's headless body fall to the tile floor, he sheathed his sword. Then without a backward glance he left the church, and returned to the Kindred compound.

An hour later saw Tony strolling into the compound, and up to Julian's office. He walked through the door, and saw Julian, Lillie, and Arkon sitting, and talking with the girls. Prue saw him first, stood up, and jumped into his arms. He caught her easily, and spun her around, then he turned to Julian, and said, " Thanks for gettin em out Julian, I owe ya big time."

Julian shook his head as he said warmly, " You don't owe me anything, if anything I owe you."

Tony was slightly confused as he asked, " What d'ya mean Julian?"

Julian rose to his feet, walked over, and put his hand on Tony's shoulder as he said quietly, " I mean my friend, you saved me from certain death, and after I expelled you from a world you've known for over a century. The least I could o is protect your new mate, and her family."

Tony bowed his head as he said humbly, " Again I thank you my prince."

Julian said, " I am decreeing you are longer banished from the Kindred, and Prue, and her sisters are now under Kindred protection."

Tony thanked him as did the girls before they left to go back to the Manor.

**Hope you guys are enjoying this so far.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It had been three months since they had rescued Julian from Chester McCabe, and his army of Lycans, and rogue Bruja. Everything had been quiet, and Tony had been training Prue to fight. Tony smirked as he watched Prue pound away at the punching bag. He chuckled to himself as he watched Prue attempt a spinning heel kick only to miss the bag completely, and fall on her butt. Her head whipped around, and she glared daggers at him as she climbed to her feet. He quickly sobered up, and said as he performed a perfect spinning heel kick, and hit the bag with a very audible thud, " That's how you do it. But don't worry _Mi Amore _You're learning."

At hearing him speak Spanish Prue's anger immediately melted away. She jumped into his arms, and purred, " I love you."

He growled softly into her hair, " _Te Amo_ _dos._" (I love you too.)

She gazed at him seductively, " Why don't we just skip training."

He arched a scarred row at her as he drawled, " Whatcha got in mind Miss Halliwell."

She kissed him very passionately. Then she moaned very loudly as he began to massage her breasts, " Oh don't stop, I want to be with you forever."

He ripped her top, and bottoms off, and roughly entered her. He thrust in, and out with lightning speed, when he felt himself getting close his eyes turned blue, and his fangs grew a tiny bit. He growled as he sunk his fangs into her neck, triggering both of their very intense orgasms, " _I' el ll le hace la mina para la eternidad." _(I'll make you mine for eternity.)

Prue screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm washed through her. When it passed she buried her head into Tony's broad chest. He whispered as he ran his fingers through her long raven black hair, " _Te Amo._"

She was about to respond, when Leo suddenly orbed in. Prue shrieked in embarrassment as she raged, " What the hell Leo."

He averted his eyes long enough for them to get dressed, then he said, " We have a problem."

Tony asked as they followed him up to the kitchen, " What kind of problem?"

Leo said as Piper, and Phoebe joined them, " The Elders just told me an assassin named Belthazar has been sent after you"

Piper asked, " Who sent him?"

Leo said, " They think it was the Triad."

Tony said as he rose fluidly to his feet, " I'll go see what Julian knows."

Prue said before he left, " You know who he is don't you?"

The Latin vampire lowered his head as he said, " Yea I know im very well."

Piper asked, " When did you too meet?"

Tony said, " We met in here in 1979."

Phoebe asked, " What happened?"

Tony said in a flat emotionless voice, " I was assigned to protect a young woman, the love of Julian's life. She was captured by Belthazar. He tortured her for 4 whole months, until I was able to find, and rescue her."

Prue asked, Why didn't you kill him?"

Tony said in a hard bitter voice, " I was about to, when Eddie Feore attacked me from behind, allowing the slimy bastard to escape."

Piper asked, " Did you ever find him again?"

Tony nodded as he said, " I had a bead on him in early 84, but he disappeared, and I haven't been able to find him since."

Prue asked as she leaned against him, " How do you plan to find him?"

Tony growled, " I'll go talk to a source of mine."

Prue said, " I'm going with you."

Tony's head shot up, his eyes flashing blue as he growled, " No fuckin way."

Prue arched an eyebrow as she snapped, " Yes way mister. I'm not gonna have my boyfriend endangering himself while I sit at home safe, and sound."

Tony roared, " I will not put the woman I love in harms way."

Prue got right up in his face as she said, " I want to protect you as you protect me."

Tony relented as he said, " Fine, but if any thing hurts ya, " I'll kill everything in the place."

Prue beamed, " I wouldn't have it any other way."

And with that they left.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When Tony, and Prue arrived at the compound they were met by Daedulus. Prue shrieked a little, when she saw his face, Daedulus said in a kind voice, " Do not be afraid child I will not harm you."

Tony, and Daedulus clasped hands as Daedulus said, " Julian is expecting you."

Tony nodded as he, and Prue were led into the compound, and up to Julian's office. When they walked in Julian greeted them warmly, " Hello Tony, Prue how nice to see you two again."

Tony said as Julian warmly embraced Prue, " We got a problem Julian."

Julian studied the Latin vampire's face as he asked, " What's wrong?"

Tony said, " The Triad has sent Belthazar after the girls."

Julian's eyes flashed blue as he growled, " Have they know."

Prue said aware of Julian's annoyance, " Yea, apparently the Triad is tired of our vanquishing every demon they send after us."

Julian ground out through clenched teeth, " They wouldn't dare touch you three while you're under Kindred protection."

Tony growled low, and dangerously, " Yea they would, but if I see that motherfucker he's mine."

Julian smiled slightly as he said, " Calm yourself my friend. I said the Charmed Ones are under my protection, and I mean it. If the Triad want a war with the Kindred, then they shall have it."

Prue glanced between Tony, and Julian, and knew that the Triad was in for a fight. Julian said, " I want to send some Kindred back with you if that's all right."

Prue shook her head as she said, " Thanks, but we already have Tony protecting us."

Julian felt a swell of pride at her faith in his favorite childe. He nodded as he said, " Very well. I intend to have a chat with the Triad."

Tony asked in a fierce voice, " Need help?"

Julian said, " No, but be wary if this goes how I think it will the Triad will be vary angry."

Tony growled his eyes flashing blue, " Good, let em come."

**Should I make Cole reveal himself right away, or seduce Phoebe, then try to kill her later**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

It had been two month since Julian had warned the Triad about what would happen if the girls were harmed, but Tony was still on edge. He was about to get a beer from the fridge, when the door opened, and he heard Phoebe enter the house, then he smelled a a very familiar scent, and he vamped as he unsheathed his sword, and snuck into the conservatory. But when he got there all he saw a tall man in his early thirties, he had light brown hair, and light blue eyes. Tony quickly sheathed his sword, and strolled into the conservatory. When Phoebe saw him she said, " Tony Gutierrez I'd like you to meet Cole Turner."

Tony shook his hand as he drawled, " Aw the ADA Prue told me bout?"

Cole looked amused as he said, " Phoebe tells me you're a bodyguard."

At Tony's nod Cole continued, " I'd like you to protect Phoebe, and her sister, until this psycho is caught."

Tony replied as he shot a hard look at Phoebe, " I'll protect em. Now I think you should get back to your office."

Cole said as Phoebe walked him to the door, " Yea. Be careful Phoebe."

She replied as she closed the door, " I will."

Right after she closed the door Prue walked in. She asked, " Why was Cole here?"

She replied, " He was giving me a ride home from school."

Prue rolled her eyes, and walked into the conservatory, where she was met by a very pissed off vampire. He roared, " What the hell have ya gotten yourselves into."

Prue was taken aback, and she yelled back, " What the hell is your problem?"

Tony growled, his eyes glowing a very intense blue, " I'm gone a month helpin Julian, and when I return I learn a psycho is targeting y'all."

Prue relaxed. She realized that Tony was only worried about them. She said, " Don't worry. It's nothing."

Tony replied as he forced his eyes to change back, " It ain't nothing darlin. Humans can be as dangerous as any demon."

She nodded as she replied, " I know that. I just keep forgetting that we're still very vunerable woman."

Tony smirked as he drawled, " Y'all are a lot o things, but venerable ain't one of em."

She replied, " If you want you can accompany us to court."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

When they walked into Court Cole was stating his case. As they took thier seats, the defendent turned, and leered at the girls. Tony's eyes flashed blue, and he gave a low menacing growl. The guy just winked as he turned back around. Tony hissed, " Mind tellin me everything that happened."

Prue sighed as Phoebe took the witness stand. Tony growled low in his chest, so Prue whispered, " When we killed the guardian the man he was possessing, saw us use our powers."

Tony nodded solemnly as he said, " Ya shouda told me _**Mi Amore**_."

She was about to say something, when she saw Phoebe step down, and slowly walk toward them. Tony rose to his feet, and helped Prue stand up as he whispered, " Time to leave."

And with they left the courtroom and into the underground garage. While they clombing into Piper's Blue Jeep Cherokee Phoebe had a premonition. Tony asked as Prue rushed to her side, " What did ya see?"

Phoebe replied as tears ran down her face, " I saw the guy in court attack Cole, and carve a rune in his head."

Tony growled, as Prue pulled her sobbing sister into her arms, " That won't happen."

A few moments later they saw Cole walk into the garageTony hid them behind a support beam, and watched as the guy from court appeared, and followed Cole to his car, where he hit Cole in the back of the head, and straddled him, and pulled out am athemae, annd started to chant in Latin as he prepared to carve the rune in Cole's forehead. Tony, and the girls burst from their hiding place. As he ran, he vamped, and pulled out his sword as Prue used her power to throw the possessed guy off of Cole, and into a wall. While Phoebe went to Cole, Prue, and Tony flanked the man. He stood up, and smrked as his eyes raked up, and down Prue's body causing Tony to growl. The guy laughed as his Guardian emerged. Tony hissed, " Oh hell."

**Should Tony kil the guardian in the garage, or should he, and the girls kill them in the courtroom like in the show**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Tony vamped, and drew his sword, and lunged at the Guardian. The just batted him, sending him flying into a nearby concrete wall. Phoebe rose into the air, and attempted to kick the Guardian, only to have it catch her foot, and sling her bodily in Tony. Leaving alone to face it. The Guardian reached for, but Prue rolled out of the way, and came up in a fighting stance just as Tony had taught her. She knew that physically attack the Guardian was not going to work, so she hurled a dumpster at it. The dumpster slammed into The Guardian, and knocked it back, but it was upright in moments. Tony had just gotten to his feet, when he yelled, " Aim for the rune."

She gave the barest of nods as she used her powers to hurl a piece of rebar into the rune, causing the Guarding to explode in a shower of lightning, and leaving Emilio in vegetative state. Tony drawled as his eyes, and teeth returned to normal, and retrieved, and sheathed hios sword, " Damn, didn't know they did that."

Prue said as a slightly shaken Phoebe joined them. That's the first one ever to do that."

Tony nodded as they left. A few days later they were back in court, because Phoebe had received a premonition of Cole being killed. He had just finished questioning a witness, when suyddenly a Guardian appeared. Piper, who had recently returned from her trip with Leo quickly froze the room. Tony vamped as he dfrw his sword, and dropped into an offensivive stance,. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe joined him as multip;e Guardians suddenly appeared. Tony growled, " Holy shit, they're all Guardians."

Suddenly the judge stood up, and turned intio the biggest Guardian. Tony said, " We're fucked


End file.
